1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a non-volatile memory devices and a controller, and more particularly to a non-volatile memory devices and a controller which have a recovery function performed after an abnormal status occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, non-volatile memories, such as flashes, are developed rapidly and applied for various electronic devices. At present, non-volatile memories will be developed continuously in capacity and operation technique. When a large amount of data is stored in non-volatile memories, it becomes more important to provide an effective and reliable recovery machine for abnormal statuses, such as power being off suddenly, in order to ensure the accuracy and security for the stored data.